Alternate Humanity: Independence Effect
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: MASS Xover with Independence Day, Battle Los Angeles, Battleship 2012, and a bit of Space Battleship Yamato. Seriously, why the idea of a Mass Effect Crossover with Independence Day haven't been done yet confuses me. So yeah, this is my second series of my Alternate Humanity stories. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than what I made, everything goes to their respective owners. This is fanfiction what did you expect.**

**I'm surprised that no one else have actually made this crossover yet considering that it would make a great base for an alternate humanity.**

**But anyway, despite the title name, this is another MASS crossover with Independence Day, Battle Los Angeles Battleship 2012 and a bit of Space Battleship Yamato. I wanted to include District 9 as well but couldn't find a way to fit the timeline.**

**As you probably guessed, humanity will be kicking ass and be VERY distrustful of aliens. Considering every first contact led to war its not really that surprising. So expect sharing technology to the very minimum with the Citadel. And for those who are wondering, yes humanity will be building BIG things. Considering the aliens from Independence Day had a mothership of over 800kms, the Citadel is considered nothing other than another station to humans.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this story.**

**WARNING: The 1/4 - 1/3 of this chapter is a retelling of the 3 movies that I used for the crossover. There will be some differences due to evolution of technology and the fact humanity has experience fighting against aliens.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First, Second and Third Contact. First, Second and Third Interstellar war.

**1996**

**July 2nd**: Humanity has its first true official contact with an extraterrestrial species. One massive mothership (approximately 800 kms in diameter) approached the planet and later released dozens of 24 kilometre ships that settled over many major cities. Communications failed and humanity knew the intentions of the aliens as all the alien ships unleashed a extremely destructive direct energy weapon on the cities below killing millions of humans.

The President of America Thomas J. Whitmore and his staff manages to evacuate after a warning came from an old friend David Levinson who manages to find a hidden alien transmissions on the satellites and was able to crack the coding behind it allowing him to figure out the attack plan.

**July 3rd**: A group of America's air force squadron the Black Knights and many others launched an assault on the alien craft over Los Angeles. This assault was proven useless when the attacks of the air force hits an energy force field. It soon turned into a one-sided slaughter when the enemy started to release their own fighters each with their own DEWs and force fields. One of the pilots Captain Steve Hiller manages to take down one of the enemy fighters by sacrificing his own craft and causing both fighters to crash in the Grand Canyon. He later subdues the alien inside the craft and is rescued by refugees and following his instructions led them to the infamous Area 51.

In Area 51 it was revealed to the President that they had indeed housed a crashed alien fighter along with three alien bodies when the craft crashed in Roswell back in 1947.

One of the main scientists there attempt an autopsy on the injured alien brought back by the Captain, and was later killed when the alien woke up. The President confronts it and questioned the possibility of coexistence. Unfortunately, the alien refused and instead initiated a psychic attack on the president who through the attack saw the true nature of the aliens. The attack revealed that the aliens travel from planet to planet taking all resources and killing all the lives on those planets before moving to the next. It was through this that the President allowed the order for a nuclear strike.

This attack however, soon proved also useless when the first attempted nuclear strike failed to pierce through the alien's shields and the rest of the other strikes were aborted.

**July 4th**: David Levinson devises a plan to use the repaired attacker craft to sneak into the alien mothership, thus allowing him to introduce a computer virus specifically designed to take down the enemy's shields and plant a nuclear bomb in order to give the air force a chance. The plan is initiated with humanity using old Morse code to coordinate a massive world wide attack.

The plan starts with David and Captain Hiller who was the volunteer pilot taking the attacker out into space and successfully gaining access to the mothership. With the virus successfully planted the fight started back on Earth as hundreds of fighters all over the world attacked the City Destroyers with the President himself leading the fight in America against one of the Destroyers that was heading to Area 51. The fight soon turns sour as many of the fighter's supply of missiles quickly run out and the Destroyer began to prepare to fire its primary energy weapon. Russel Casse, one of the volunteer fighters went ahead with a suicidal attack on the enemy primary weapon just when it was about to fire, causing a massive backlash chain reaction that destroyed the entire ship, causing it to crash. America quickly sends out the message of how to defeat the enemy and all over the world one by one the alien Destroyers fell.

In the mothership, David and Hiller after failing to make their planned escape decided to use the nuclear bomb on the centre of the mothership. After releasing the weapon they manage to escape before the device detonates, destroying the mothership. The two managed to return to earth unharmed, crash-landing their ship near Area 51.

The world celebrates as the war ended and as debris of the mothership burns up in the atmosphere. This day was forever celebrated as the True Independence Day across the world and is celebrated globally. The whole series of events was known in history as the Independence War.

**Rest of 1996**: A few days after July 4th, reconstruction of the destroyed cities began with thousands of citizens volunteering to help. The remains of the Destroyers are left to the military and scientist have began examining them while being led by David Levinson. Through David, he theorised from computer records that a transmission could have been sent by the mothership before the explosion but the nuclear radiations could have interfered with it. A meeting called to place in the UN with the remaining countries and leaders to honour and mourn those that have died with a monument being made in Area 51, to pay the respects of those fallen, most notably Russel Casse and all other pilots that used the same methods as him. It is currently one of the most visited tourist spots from across the globe. This meeting also included the results of Levinson's search. In fear of another attack all countries started to quickly repair their military structure and began reverse engineering the alien technology.

**1999**: Through the help of David, in breaking through the intact alien computers on the recovered attacker that was in the Grand Canyon and on the Destroyers, America manages to replicate a few of the alien technologies including the plasma weapons on the attackers. In a sign of trust and in case of further alien attacks President Whitmore gifts these research to all other countries. Japan also manages to recreate the bio-mechanical suits that the aliens wear as a form of powersuit and like America also gives note on their research to others. Russia, surprisingly also gives the world their recreation on the force fields technology. The Russian representatives state that America has more than earn this despite hiding the existence of Area 51.

Humanity also found out from the computers that the aliens were called Cingrinus**(1)**. They discovered that there were several more motherships similar to the one before only they were so far away that it will take up to 50 years of travel before they will reach Earth again. This caused even more fear to the nations as they placed even more funds into reversing the alien technology.

**2005**: Many of the destroyed cities are regaining their former appearances most notably Los Angeles. Many fighters and tanks are refitted with plasma weapons and 2nd generation force fields. Ships in the navy are still unable to be used with force fields due to size and energy requirements. Inertia dampener are used to help refit and launch many of the Earth's lost satellites that was taken down by debris. North Korea has reunited with South Korea forming one true nation. Hundreds of first generation anti-air Laser type energy weapons were also deployed globally.

**2011**: Second Contact happened in the 12th of August when 12 different locations around the world were breached. What was first thought to be meteors were actually small sized orbital insertion crafts that penetrated the defences of the world major population cities. It was in this battle that the ground forces proved their ability against aliens. It was at first thought to be the Cingrinus however this was quickly shot down as they discovered the aliens not only looked different but used completely different technology.

The enemy aliens attack with superior numbers and in the first day managed to push back many of the ground forces. In the air, despite the enemies having no force field technology, they have extremely large numbers of unmanned drones and powerful enough DEWs that are capable of taken down a fighter with shields after several successive hits. As a result most of the air force are on a standstill. Many of the anti-air weaponry were targeted from the beginning and were over run by mass amount of unmanned drones.

It wasn't until a group of marines managing to locate and take down one of the enemies' command and control centre or Hive ships, that controls the drones, did the tide change. Without the assistance in the air by the drones, many of the aliens were taken out by tanks and bombers. Other countries also have similar success in destroying the Hive ships, allowing greater progress to be made on the war front. The biggest success was done by Japan who managed to capture the entire Hive ship intact and began controlling the drones to be use against the aliens. It was through this ship that they discover 4 large alien cylindrical spacecraft (approximately 15kms in length) were hiding behind the moon.

Through information that was intercepted, humanity discovered the alien's plans for orbital strikes. In response to this, America releases a prototype SSEW (Surface to Space Energy Weapon). Created using the original mass destruction DEW that was once used by the City Destroyers, it is a giant energy cannon that fires a large ball of plasma that successfully blasted the engines of one ship causing it to crash in Egypt. Its second shot managed to hit another ship breaking it in half. The other 2 ships moved from their positions to take out the SSEW. It was here that Russia released their newest weapons. Over 50 new experimental fighter crafts were launched against the remaining motherships from Russia. These fighters were equipped with the latest advance weaponry and shielding and most importantly, they were capable of atmospheric exit and entry. These fighters managed to take down one of the alien crafts which later crashed into Antarctica. For the other ship however the attack came a moment too late as the alien ship fired on the SSEW, successfully destroying it as a last kamikaze attack. The ship itself crashed into America.

The entire Second Contact war lasted 4 weeks and humanity has once again proven that they can fight back even without being a true space faring species. Many alien technologies were quickly taken in to be research and taken apart. As the world celebrates, massive plans are drawn up to rapidly improve on the SSEW as well as making more of these weapons all over the world as a way to deter other extraterrestrials. The crashed ship in Egypt was quickly detained and a joint project with all the world's best scientist were undertaken to study the ship.

**2012**: Reverse-engineering on these alien technology have discovered that these aliens were called Aquiods and apparently have mastered the way of Fusion energy to such a degree that the energy their engines generate can easily power the entire northern hemisphere for over 200 years. It was also discovered that this race was actually in war with another species known as the Reagents and has been at war for over 50 years.

A great discovery was later learned through the records of the ships computers. The Aquiods have been existing over 50,000 years and have survived through extensive cloning. However, the cloning caused the DNA of the Aquiods to deteriorate, forcing the race to substitute using augmentations. To the surprise of many scientist, there exist spaces inside the ships that seems to have contained and utilised a different technology but the Aquiods removed it and went down a different path. The use of cloning unfortunately caused the technology advancement of the race to come to a standstill.

In response to this information, America proposed an idea to better ensure humanities' survival. They propose for a completely unification of all military groups from all over the world to represent humanity as a whole. Majority of the countries accepted this idea almost instantly with only some hesitant before also agreeing. This new alliance was then known to the world as **SDF**,** Sol Defence Force**.

**2013**: Funds are being sent to the creation of a department of SDF known as **United Aerospace Corporation** or **UAC**, to the development of humanities own spaceships. It is a joint corporation made from DARPA and NASA as well as many other countries top leading technology companies. Using all the acquired technology that they managed to recreate as well as making their own designs of weapons, the first space ship to be completed and launch was expected to be complete within a year.

Breakthroughs are happening all over the world as many scientists successfully develop new technology using the alien technologies as a stepping stone. Plans have been made to create first ever space station as well as equipping this station with the DEWs and missiles. Kinetic type weaponry as also improved as many military and some scientist agree that there could be a race out there that has technology developed mainly for the defence against energy weapons. Nanotechnology are being released to the public. Japan currently have the most advancement in robotic and unmanned drone technology. Russia has the most advancement in shielding. While America has the most advancement in weaponry.

**2014:** The first human spaceship, the UAC _Prometheus_ was successfully launched. It is a 500 metre long ship equipped with the latest technology humankind have. Using the new Nuclear Ion Plasma engines, it managed to reach the moon and back within half an hour breaking all records of previous manned space vessels. This ship later became the base for all prometheus-class ships.

More plans and designs are thought up, and 5 more ships are expected to be completed within 3 years. With the _Prometheus_ complete, plans for a Luna observatory base designed to be on a look out for alien ships are implemented.

**2015:** A new space satellite was shot into the orbit of Earth designed to be the base of a weaponised satellite. This new satellite was planned to be equipped with a first generation Ion Cannon and many other point defence weapons such as the anti-debris missiles. The second human space ship the Destroyer-class _Gaia's Knight_ was completed and launched at the end of the year.

**2016:** Third Contact. This contact proved the strength of the Navy force against aliens. 5 alien ships were detected a moment too late flying towards Earth. One of the ships crashed with one of the satellites in the air causing it to fly off course and crash landed in Hong Kong. The other 4 ships landed off the coast of Hawaii.

The Earth was once again placed in a global danger scenario as countries from all over the world sent their ships and fighters to Hawaii. Three navy destroyers, Sampson, John Paul Johns and the Myoko were in the area doing a Rim of the Pacific Exercise as a joint project for the SDF, and was sent to investigate while the rest of the fleet prepares to engage a possible enemy.

The 3 destroyers came into contact with 3 alien navy ships along with 1 mothership under the water. As the John Paul Johns attempt first contact the alien motherships deploys a giant forcefield sealing off the destroyers and part of Hawaii from the rest of the world. The navy opens fire on the now confirmed to be enemy ships. However, the forcefield cuts off radio and knocks out majority of the equipment preventing the destroyers to probably aim with their main armaments. As a result the Sampson and the Myoko was destroyed with the John Paul Johns being damaged but managed to escape.

On the outside of the forcefield, all ships, including Gaia's Knight and Prometheus have tried to break the shield with no success.

After the attack, the alien mothership shot off 3 unmanned drones known as Shredders that proceeded to attack the navy base at Hawaii and destroyed many infrastructures however it was noted that the drones left non-combatants alive. While this happen the alien mothership also sent out shuttle type ships out to the island.

Meanwhile in Oahu, Sam, a physical therapist, is accompanying retired U.S. Army veteran and double amputee Mick Canales, on a hike to help him adapt to his prosthetic legs. As they were hiking the aliens invaded the island with the two barely managing to escape. Sam and Mick then run into scientist Cal Zapata, who informs them that the aliens are using the communications array to signal back to their home planet.

Back at the sea, the Lieutenant Alex Hopper takes over command of the John Paul Johns after the death of the captain in the attack. Together with Captain Nagata of the now sunk Myoko, the two tries to devises a way to take down the enemy ships. Later some of the soldiers managed to capture an humanoid alien, which attacks the crew before being rescued. Another alien infiltrates the ship, but they manage to blast him off. Through this attack, they learned that the aliens are sensitive to sunlight.

Captain Nagata reveals the tactic to use Tsunami warning buoys as a way to track enemy ships. Using this the John Paul Johns manages to destroy 2 alien ships using missiles but was unable to destroy the third.

On the island, Sam and Mick forces Cal to get a spectrum analyser that allowed them to contact the John Paul Johns about the alien plans.

To prevent this the Alex lures the alien ship to a cliff area allowing them to trap the ship in a direct line of fire. The John Paul Johns successfully destroys the alien ship but was unfortunately destroyed when the mothership shot several shredders at them. Most of the crew however managed to survive.

Fearing an impending invasion fleet like the last 2 contacts, the survivors took command of the USS Missouri, a decommissioned 70 year old battleship turned Museum ship and with the aid of the retired veteran successfully restarted the ship.

The Missouri came face to face with the alien mothership and a battle commences between the two with the Missouri managing to take out the forcefield generator thus brought down the forcefield. Alex orders to fire the last shell at the communications array leaving the Missouri defenceless With the forcefield down the whole might of humanity came down upon the damaged mothership with the _Gaia's Knight_ coming from the orbit blasting it with its Plasma cannons.

A ceremony was given to the fallen navy personnel and the alien ships were picked apart to be examined.

The world later learns that the aliens that attacked, were the Reagents that the Aquiods were fighting against. Using this information, SDF manages to locate the Reagents place of origin, a extrasolar planet which they named Planet-G. Humanity began to argue whether they should strike back at the enemy as for the first time humanity knows where the aliens live and have the ability to fight back against them.

**2017:** Studies into the alien motherships have allowed the replication of some of their technologies such as the explosive rounds that the alien used. Scientist at UAC manages to improve the forcefield to allow them to be used by the navy ships and plans have being made for a city sized force field generators. Scientist theories that provided enough power they could in theory cover the entire planet in a energy field completely, protecting it from orbital strikes and invasions.

UAC has managed to find a way to harness the power of Tachyons, a special particle that ALWAYS moves faster-than-light. Through this discovery humanity has finally found a way to utilise FTL travel. Through careful studying, it has been theorised that it is possible to construct what seems to be something similar to the Wave Motion Engine from the Japanese anime 'Space Battleship Yamato'.

The discovery of the particle also led to the theory of how the Cingrinus came to Earth. Unlike the Aquiods and the Reagents, the Cingrinus seems to uses artificial wormholes to travel long distances. As that technology required for the wormhole devices is currently beyond reach, UAC focuses on the Tachyon Drive technology instead.

**2019:** 3 more space crafts, 2 Destroyers and 1 new Carrier-class have successfully been completely and put into service. Weaponised Ion Satellite has been completed and more are scheduled to be built.

Luna Base project has been completed and new Ion Cannons are placed on the dark side of the moon. Helium 3 is officially announced and is constantly being extracted. It has been decided for humanity to build up defences and number of ships before moving into battle against the Reagents. SDF gave a global announcement to initiate the Survivor Contingency Plan. The plan was for every citizen on the Earth to have basic military and survival training in case of an Alien attack similar to the one from the Independence War was to occur. This was done to maximise the chances of survival.

**2020-2070:** The Age of Colonisation, Expansion and Preparation. Fear of more alien invasion causes humanity to give money into creating defences against extraterrestrials. Orbital Defence Satellites equipped with Ion cannons are strategically placed over Earth's orbit numbering in the hundreds as old satellites are taken down and redesigned.

Quantum computer made their breakthrough by Japan being the leading country in advance computer technology. A new form of fighter takes over the old ones based on an old japanese game, the Vic Viper. Equipped with the latest in technology it quickly over takes the roles of many other fighter planes due to its versatility. As it is capable of atmospheric exit and entry it is the most mass produced craft in recorded history given to all countries.

Orbital Tether Space Stations are introduced and increases production of spaceships. Colonisation begins on Luna. Japan also introduced the very first commercial biosuit that is given to the populous. They also gave the world the first DNA compatibility devices that ensures any technology used by humanity can only be used by humans. This was immediately implemented into all countries and technology.

SDF decided to begin colonising Mars. To prevent any more chances of being caught off guard and allowing alien ships to enter Earth space, hundreds of stealth space probes are sent out around the entire Sol System. First prototype Tachyon Engine, or the Wave Motion Engine as it was now called by the military failed to properly contain the Tachyon particles and almost went overload. It was successfully stopped and all other plans for creation and testing has been sent to be utilised in space.

Population Bloom started to massively restore the human population and newer medical technologies, most notably the nanotechnology helped reduced sickness and extended the life span of humanity to 200 years.

Studies in the Reagent ships discover that they use a different FTL system. Unlike the Cingrinus, or humanity, they use something similar to the Woodward effect that allows the ships to travel in space without the need of propulsion through expelling matter. This discovery led to massive study into replicating the drive however, later studies also show that it is not applicable on ships larger than 400 metres and it requires another station in order to 'slingshot' the ship. Scientist theorised that this is the reason why the Reagents ships managed to escape detection as they utilised no propulsion system to get to Sol space and also why the Reagents instantly wanted to re-establish contact with their world as they are quite literally trapped on Earth.

Researchers also found that the reason for the visit was because the Reagents found that the Aquiods came to Earth and decided to investigate, and as such never expected to encounter humanity.

The second prototype Wave Motion Engine was completed in 2035 and was successfully tested enabling a test ship to reach Mars within a minute. This new Engine also gave birth to the once fiction Wave Motion Cannon and was confirmed to be even greater than the one depicted in the show. All ships are refitted with the new engine.

An advance super soldier program was implemented codenamed KNIGHTS. Using Nanotechnology, these soldiers were picked from the best and were given special medical treatment, giving them advance reflexes, strength, endurance and stamina. These soldiers are also given the best and latest experimental equipment making them the first and last line of human defence troops.

**2070-2080:** The First Interstellar War. Another wave of Reagents ships came to the Sol System, this time however they were detected by the Stealth probes. The SDF mobilised its fleet for the first time and engaged the alien crafts. The Reagent ships numbered in the 20s and the SDF fleet numbered in the 40s. A stand off occurred for 5 minutes before the Reagents opened fire despite SDF trying to open contact. This marked the first space conflict with an overwhelming victory for humanity. Vast information was found on a captured Reagent ship. It showed that the war between the Reagents and the Aquiods was over, with the Aquiods retreating into dark space. It also showed that the Reagents has an empire covering over 70 planets despite being a space faring race for over 500 years. Apparently the Reagents requires planets that has liquid hydrogen like Earth and does not have effective Terraforming technology.

War with the Reagents officially started on a planet called Oceanus where SDF declared their intentions of war against the Reagents. The SDF fleet numbering in the 100 ships engaged the colony in Oceanus and its defence fleet. The battle continued all the way to the system Gliese 581, the home system of Planet G with more victories than loses as the SDF had superior technology and forces.

The final battle occurred with the Reagent fleet numbering at over 500 ships against humanities 150 ships. Despite being outnumbered, the first true performance of the Wave Motion Cannon occurred in this battle. The flagship _Zeus_, a 10 kilometres long dreadnought fired the WMC at the enemy fleet destroying more than 3/4s of the entire defence force. The battle ended when the entire Reagent fleet was destroyed.

Instead of surrendering however, the Reagents chose suicide and destroyed both their home world and the rest of their ships using a contingency device designed specifically for the moment the Reagents lost.

The First Interstellar war ended on August 15th 2080 with humanity's victory. This event was known as the Reagent War.

**2085-2100:** The discovery of the Prothean ruins. Deep scans from the colonies on Mars managed to discover artificial structures underneath the surface. SDF quickly mobilises its forces towards Mars. It was later discovered that the alien race was called Protheans and this was an observation outpost designed to observe Earth 50,000 years ago. Scientist also managed to discover Mass Effects and Element Zero through an accident involving a falling officer and electric lights. The discovery of the Protheans re-ignited the fear of the xenophobic humanity as a space-faring race actually studied ancient humanity was unsettling. SDF and most prominently, UAC used this chance to increase military forces and mass production of ships begin, along with more volunteering soldiers.

Studies have been made to implement Element Zero have been met with failure as Element Zero does not react well with Tachyon particles. As such research is put on hold and improvements is instead focused on other areas. Researchers have also suggested that the Mass Effect technology was the technology the Aquiods utilised 50,000 years ago but was later abandoned.

The discovery of the ancient aliens also led to the discovery of the giant construct hidden in the moon of Pluto, Charon. SDF quarantined the area around the object and, scientist and researchers are sent to study the device. A Russian scientist hypothesised that the object was a FTL transit station and uses Element Zero as a way to transport ships and other objects. As the Transit Gate requires Element Zero, it was not activated and was instead decided to be taken apart to be studied.

After taking small bits of the station apart through the use of nanotech, it was discovered that the alloy used in the construction of the object was stronger than anything previously known. SDF instantly gave orders to try and replicate the alloy or improve upon it. It was also discovered that despite the strength of the alloy it was still susceptible to the WMC destructive power and if the object was activated, the Eezo will react with the Tachyon particles explosively.

Metal synthesisers manage to create an entirely new material which was popularly named Vibranium due to its silver colouring after trying to create the material used on the Zero Station. This new material was proven to be just a few ranks below the material used on the station, but was still nigh indestructible. Many military personal already saw the use of this material and mass orders are already given to create and possible refit ships with this metal.

The first AI was created by the Japanese using baby brains neural network as the base to grow the AI. The AI was given the name Eve and was accepted into human society. As Eve was taught from birth it gained the same morals as humanity and as such looked at humans as her parents. When Eve asked the question of whether she is alive, she was given the answer, "If you can consider yourself to be alive, then you are alive. It doesn't matter if others say you aren't. For as long as you believe you are then you are alive." More AIs were created and they were accepted into human society with equal rights.

**2110: **The Second Interstellar War. Space anomalies were detected of the edge of the Sol System on December 12th 2110. SDF sents forces to investigate and discovered what seems to be giant green bubbles of energy, later confirmed by scientist to be wormholes. From these wormholes appeared ships that no human would forget. The Cingrinus once again came to the Sol system. The entire SDF fleet was given priority alert to combat the old enemies of humanity. Hundreds of ships flew towards the Cingrinus fleet and their motherships. Humanity once managed to defeat the Cingrinus with much lower technology in the past. Now humans stand at a much more even status against the aliens.

The Cingrinus fleet consisted of 5 of their 800kms mothership, hundreds of the 24kms ships, and thousands of their attackers. The humanity fleet has increased to over 500 ships with 10 dreadnoughts, 20 carriers, 100 destroyers, 100 cruisers and over 300 frigates. The battle was much shorter than the previous ones but was much more intense. The Wave Motion Cannons teared through the enemy ships and shields, and the Wave Motion torpedoes that the fighters carry mobbed up the stragglers. The difference in destructive powers actually left a few Captains and Commanders speechless. However despite humanity having better guns and armour, the Cingrinus have better shields and more ships.

The battle came to a standstill with neither side gaining an advantage until the virus used back during the Independence War made its return much improved and took down the enemy shields and defences. Eve helped hacked into the Cingrinus' computers and discovered that the Cingrinus race was dying due to running out of resources. As such, the Cingrinus used the last transmission from one of the original ship from the Independence War to find Earth as a last move of desperation. As the Cingrinus never expected humanity to be this advance, they were caught off guard from the initial attack and retaliated. However, when the shields went down, Cingrinus warships dropped down like fireworks.

The terms of surrender was given to the Cingrinus after the 3rd mothership went up in flames. The language barrier was long been broken years ago. Despite humanity's grudge, there are many who doesn't want another race's extinction on their hands. The surrender was rejected however and the enemy ships continued to fight, firing every cannon they have and unleashing every ship and fighter.

The results was the total annihilation of the Cingrinus force. It was unknown if there are still any Cingrinus left in the galaxy, but SDF never stopped looking out in case there was.

**2111-2120: **Colonisation expanded in size with humanity owning over 100 planets, some terraformed some not. Fear of alien contacts still remained especially in the civilians as such the number of ships and troops are constantly increasing.

Expansion slowed downed however as the SDF began to be stretched thin in terms of number of ships compared to the number of soldiers. Several more protocols were created in the defence of Earth and humanity. One of them was a Protocol dictated to prevent any hostile alien forces from finding the Sol System and thus finding Earth. SDF gave permission to create the Orbital Defence Stations. These stations are over 40kms in length and each one carries 2 Wave Motion Engines, allowing massive energy creation as well as the ability to fire a Wave Motion Gun without suffering any energy lags. Plans have been made to construct a giant network of these stations over the Earth.

Using Nanotechnology, the Sitra Foundation introduces the concept of Medi-gel. These medical salve quickly become the most common item brought by both the military and civilians.

**2140:** An accidental warp jump by one of the exploration vessels discovered the other deactivated Transit Gates for Charon in the Arcturus System. After informing the SDF, probes were sent to explore the system.

The probes gave information on more than 3 worlds that are capable of being habitable drew the attention of SDF. Exploration ships and a small defence fleet were sent to investigate.

Colonisation soon began. Construction of the Arcturus Station began. Stealth mines were placed near the other Transit Gates in the system.

**2157: **The Third Interstellar War.

* * *

**(1) Cingrinus - cinereo peregrínus which is Latin for grey alien.**

**Now before you complain about humanity being too OP, that is only to the other council species. According to Kirbboy writer of "Powers of the Galaxy" There is approximately 20,408 Reaper ships. The humanity I have here only have around 1000 ships. In terms of numbers the Reapers are overwhelming and could possible just swarm the entire fleet. While the Wave Motion Cannon will be destructive enough to kill Reapers it is not a rapid fire weapon.**

**In short, I'm just leveling the playing field.**

**Codex:**

**Tachyon:** A unique particle that always move faster than light. This particle is the main driving fuel for humanities space ships. A unique aspect of this particle is that unlike other particles, the speed of Tachyons increases as the energy decreases. As such Tachyons are literally particles that cannot slow down beyond the speed of light.

**Wave Motion Engine:** Formally completed in 2035, this engine is capable of transforming the vacuum of space into Tachyon energy. This provides a limitless supply of energy. This engine also enable ships to literally ride a wave of Tachyons to travel faster-than-light. This FTL feature is limited as it requires both the origin and destination to be in the correct phase, and also needs the navigator to provide perfect timing in using the FTL or the ship could become lost in the 4th dimension. This have became much easier since the inclusion of AI.

At the current moment only the Orbital Defence Stations, dreadnoughts and above sized ships contain more than one Engine.

**Wave Motion Gun:** Quite literally the most powerful arsenal humanity has. This cannon is basically sending a concentrated beam of Tachyon energy at the enemy. While the Engine provides near unlimited power, the power output that the ship can withstand lowers the power of the cannon. One of the several weakness of this cannon is that it requires the ship to send power from the engine to the cannon as a result the ship won't be able to manoeuvre well and won't be able to warp for a while. Another is the fact that the shield at the front of the ship will need to be open in order to fire.

The strength of this cannon at full charge from a frigate is capable of destroying a continent the size of Australia. From a Dreadnought it is capable of piercing through an entire planet. The cannon has 3 fire modes. One is the concentrated beam, the other is a shot that splits into hundreds of smaller beams. The last one is much weaker shots but can fire up to 6 times in a row.

Only the ODS and ships either a dreadnought or larger than a dreadnought can fire a shot while still being able to warp due to having 2 engines. While most ships have one of these cannons there are some exceptions that have up to 2 cannons.

**Forcefields:** These shields have underwent major evolution from the first prototypes. Designed to stop both kinetic and energy impacts, these shields are the main defences of all ships and is compulsory for all ships. These shields originally were only capable of being placed on land vehicles and fighters. They were later improved to be used by ships on water. During the war with the Reagents, UAC was capable of designing a infantry type powered through a personal generator.

The shields are absolute-stopping types, capable of preventing anything from penetrating through the shield unless given enough power. After the first contact with the Reagents, SDF gave the money to design Forcefields capable of surrounding a city and it was completed 10 years after. Another version was later created known as Planet type Forcefields. These shields are powered using Wave Motion Engines and special emitters are placed all over the planet.

**Reflective Coating:** A special coating designed specifically to reflect laser weaponry. Just like the armours of the ships, this coating has a limit to how much it can reflect before the heat from the energy weapons boils away the coating. This coating also does not stop kinetic weapons. These are usually used on ships and vehicles though there are some exceptions on Riot Shields.

**Vibranium:** Named after the metal from an old comic book series. This metal gives a silver-like shine and is created as a by product of trying to recreate the material used on the Transit Gates. Capable of absorbing large amounts of kinetic force and vibrations, this metal is merely a few ranks below the Transit Gate ones in terms of indestructibility. It is used mainly on ships and secretly used on the bio-armour on the KNIGHTS.

**Bio-suit/Bio-armour:** Recreated from the Cingrinus bio-suits, these bio-mechanical suits are capable of blocking radiation, poison, extreme heat and cold, recycle carbon dioxide into air and can block small arms fire, both kinetic and energy. They are DNA encoded making it only humans can use the suits. The suits are commercially used and bought by all citizens and are capable of retracting itself into a small compact form. These suits also function as powersuits, given the user heightened reflexes and strength. The suits also have the ability to expel medi-gel onto wounds and is capable of self repair when torn or pierced.

The entire suit is thought controlled and can interface with other electronic devices. Some even have advance computers.

The military counter part is the Bio-armour. These are basically armoured bio-suits only with more functions and comes with a personal forcefield generator. These suits provide greater manoeuvrability, strength and endurance, and can withstand much greater force. Some suits comes with special features such as cloaking devices, advance quantum computers capable of indirect interface with electronics, or even nano-machines capable of enhancing the hardness of the armour making it near indestructible.

The best ones are called Knight Armours. These suits are personally made to fit each KNIGHT specifically. Not much information is known.

(Appearance of bio-suits are like the Tenno Armour from Warframe. While the Bio-Armour is the Tenno Armour combined with the mechanical armour from Vanquish.)

**KNIGHTS:** Advance Super Soldiers. Equipped with the latest gear and weaponry. These soldiers are near unstoppable and will complete any objective given to them. Enhanced with nano-machines inside their blood, this gives them self healing abilities and immunity to practically all known poison. Through bio-engineering, the soldiers have been strengthened to the highest degree in all statistics and all are given the best training.

Each KNIGHT utilises the Knight Armours. They are named as the defenders of humanity.

**AI:** Artificial Intelligence. These virtual synthetic beings are all grown from cloned brain information. The information are taking from a baby's brain as they are in a blank state giving the ability to learn and grow. As time travel differently in a virtual world, the AIs grown extremely quick and are even capable of reproducing more AIs just like another organism. The synthetic rights were passed within a few weeks after the birth of Eve. These rights gave AIs the same human rights as a regular human. However, just like humans, the AIs too have a lifespan and eventually dies. Eve, now 57 years old, mainly serves as a teacher for the newer AIs on the concept of morality and what their roles in life are. She is currently stationed on Earth at SDF command.

**I will later expand on ships specifics and all the other Codex stuff.**

**SO I hope you enjoy this information spam, pls review and looking forward to seeing you next chap.**

**Also a reminder, can you guys pls add a name to the Guest account that you use, that way I don't have to use Guest and won't mix you guys up.**

**Happy Moon Festival.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of Independence Effect. I must admit, I'm surprise at how much likes this is getting. So thank you all for your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Suspicions and the Prelude to War

**Shanxi airspace**

**SDF Battlecruiser Asgard**

Captain Roy Cruz scrunched up his face as he looks over the scans given to him by the technicians. Only 10 minutes ago, one of the Transit Gates showed signs of activation. Immediately, the defence fleet situated here went into High Alert Status, with every single scanner and turret aimed towards the ancient machine. The Stealth Antimatter Mines were ready to be activated and armed at any time, each one carrying a payload equivalent to 430 megatons of TNT. The Orbital Defence Satellites around Shanxi are all charged and the surface cannons active.

Soon something came out of the Gate, it was a ship. A ship unlike any designs seen before, it was something new, something different, something definitely _not human_. Moments after it appeared it disappeared. Or at least it tried to. The alien ship hid its heat emissions and many other electronic emissions but it was sitting in plain view in front of the Gate. What kind of stealth ship doesn't use visual stealth technology? Captain Cruz merely shook his head as he focused back on what the scanners can tell and what the other scientist and researchers have speculated.

The first thing noticed by the scientists was the fact that the ship came from a Transit Gate. This instantly gave a big clue, that this alien race utilises Element Zero. The thought that this was the Protheans came to mind but was quickly put down due to the technological difference. This alien ship while advance, was nowhere near the level of the Protheans. It was more likely this race merely copied the Protheans instead.

The second thing was the stealth. The fact that the alien race instantly tried(and failed Roy thought) to hide themselves tell a lot about this race. Stealth meant espionage, espionage meant a war, thus this ship can only be used for war times, or for black operations. Another was that either the appearance of humanity in this sector spooked the race into hiding or they knew humanity was here and came to scout.

If it was simply of the fact of them becoming scared, which was understandable when facing against a whole fleet of ships, against the one ship they have, it was fine to a degree.

However, if the aliens knew humanity was in this system since the beginning and came to scout, things become much more difficult. Was this a scouting ship for a larger invasion force? Or was it merely a routine check up and notice humanity. Did the aliens already placed stealth ships in this system before? If they have, then how much information about humanity have already been sent?

All these possibilities can point to the worst possible position for humans to be in.

War.

While humanity in its whole have experience interstellar war since before they officially became a space faring species, the fact was that many were tired of having to fight. It was quite a sad sight.

Humanity, a species that was always filled with curiosity, always wanting to know more, was attacked, not once, but three times. Each one a first contact with another alien species. Each one caused thousands to millions of death. The body count of the first war, the Independence War was the highest in all of human history.

Every single first contact had led to war, this made humans a battle hardened species. While still filled with curiosity, this time they were also filled with a great sense of caution and and is always ready to fight to the end if necessary.

Captain Roy sighed before ordering his crew, "Attempt to hail that ship. All guns are to be ready to fire and shields are to remain up at all times. Carrier _Tesla_ and _Leonardo_ are to prepare their fighters and drones. The ships are to move to the front ready to engage. All missile silos are to be filled. Understood!"

"Yes Sir!"

The entire ship flooded with activity as the Defence fleet of Arcturus moved up in front of the planet. Turning to the image of the alien ship, the Captain called out, "Alice."

Beside him, small light particles gathered before forming a small teenage girl wearing an old Victorian dress with a crimson bow on her black hair. She did a little spin before answering, "Yes Captain?"

"Have you broke through aliens computers yet?" he asked as he wondered to himself, what in the world made the AI want to dress up like Alice in Wonderland. In a combat vessel no less.

"Yep, it was pretty easy surprisingly. It seems that they don't prepare themselves against AI attacks. I manage to get the language and the race name." A holographic screen appeared in front of the Captain showing an alien, "This race is known as the Salarians and are bipedal amphibians. They are similar to the Reagents in some areas but are mostly different. They belong to a galactic government known as the Citadel Council. "

Roy's frown at that last sentence, "A galactic government, you mean we are dealing with more than one race here?"

"Yes, there are at least 8 races that are within the Citadel space, but the top 3 are the Salarians, Turians, and the Asari," she answered as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"I see...what about technology?" the Captain questioned, facing that many races at the same time can really take the toll on resources and lives if war comes to be.

"It seems that the Citadel Races rely on Element Zero as their main form of technology. Even their weapon systems uses element zero," was the reply, "they seem to have some sort of kinetic shields as well"

"Kinetic shields?"

"Shields that only block kinetic force but not light, radiation, heat, that sort of shield."

Captain Roy Cruz was silent for a moment before ordering, "Send a message to General Williams about the situation, see if he can be ready to bring the city-shield online. Inform SDF command and the Arcturus Station, if this turn out to be bloody, we might need a lot more ships. Also translate the message I'm going to give."

The current defence fleet of the Arcturus system contains only 20 frigates, 10 destroyers, 2 carriers and 3 battlecruisers. Hopefully that would be enough to repel any invasion force.

The small AI gave a short nod before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**STG Stealth Frigate Strike First**

If Salarians were capable of sweating, Lieutenant Verik Manis would be filling up a small bucket. They were assigned a mission to check up on the borders of the Batarian air space near the Skyllian Verge. Salarian Union wanted to receive reports on the actions of the Batarians and if necessary, set up stealth comm buoys near their territory if they show signs of colonising the area.

As such when the Lieutenant and his group found ship debris near a deactivated Mass Relay, they were quite concern. It was obvious that a battle had happened near the Relay and the ships were Batarian in design. The main concern however was if the Batarians have activated the Mass Relay and brought back an advance species strong enough to defeat the Batarians ships without suffering a lost. Not only will the Batarians have broken a great law, this could easily lead to another Rachni War. The last time required the Salarians to uplift the Krogans to help fight the Rachnis. This time however, there is no Krogan equivalents to uplift in case of war.

Like all Salarians, Lieutenant Manis was a quick thinker, and instantly came up with possible scenarios.

One, the Batarians were looking for resources and activated this Relay, and on the other side encountered another space faring species. It was well known that Batarians were not great diplomats so the first contact could have gone bad in an instant, with the other race forcing the Batarians to retreat. The Batarians were probably chased and was eventually destroyed with the alien ships retreating back to their side. This scenario was currently the most plausible one and one of the safer routes as the blame could be shifted to the Batarians and peace talks were much more easier to commence.

Two, the alien race came from the Relay and encountered the Batarians. Like the first scenario, the Batarians fired first and ended with the their ship destructions and the other race retreating.

The third scenario was the worst, the other race actively engaged with the Batarians without any chance of diplomacy. If that was the case, then war between the Citadel and this new race would begin and escalate very quickly. The Turians will probably lead the war front and engage with the enemy. However, without much information on this new race, the battles could easily cause large amounts of death on both sides.

The fourth scenario was the most hopeful. The amount of Element Zero in the debris masked whether the Relay have been activated or not, as such there is always a chance that the Relay had not been activated and the Batarians merely fought each other near the area. If that was the case then there is no need to prepare for war.

However, preparation is what Salarians do best. They finish a war before it even begins. They strike with precision and stealth. Knowing all they can about the opponent.

Unfortunately, not even the Salarians can predict the technology of a new race. Using the information present, they can only estimate that the enemy either has more ships or have better weapons to defeat the Batarian ships. The scans on the debris only show Mass Accelerator and GARDIAN Laser damages that other Batarians use, so the situation was hopeful.

A quick Relay message was sent back to the Union and the Council, asking for instructions. The orders eventually came after a short emergency meeting. They were to activate the Relay and scout out the system for the other race. They are required to remain hidden and to not engage with the unknowns if they are any. A Suppression Force made up of Turian fleets will be sent to assist if things got messy. The Asari ambassadors will take much longer before they can arrive.

As ordered they activated the Mass Relay and sent their ship through. When they arrived they quickly activated the stealth systems and started to scan the system. Then came the surprises.

On one of the planets they can see an extremely large city, clearly a colony judging from the size and the fact that it was one of the only cities on the planet. There were also satellites orbiting the planet though the large amount of them confused the Salarians. There were easily over 50 of the satellites, which was weird considering this was only a colony there's no need for the large numbers. The shape of the satellites themselves were also weird. They resemble a closed citadel with 2 giant solar panels extending from the head.

There was also a moderate amount of ships 300,000 kilometres away from the planet, each one clearly advance. What caught the main attention of the Lieutenant however, was the size of the ships. There were about twenty cruiser sized ships along with ten dreadnoughts, two 5 kilometres ships and three ships up to 7 kilometres.

The cruisers were hexagonal prisms in shape and had a length of 600 metres to 700 metres. Each carried up to 4 spinal-mounted double barrel turrets on the top and on the bottom of the ship.

The dreadnoughts were easily 1 kilometre in length and had a more triangular front compared to the cruisers. They too carried the spinal guns only with triple barrels, and were much larger.

The 5 kilometre ships were trapezoidal in shape, with a flat bow and is much smaller in terms of height compared to the other ships. It has the least amount of cannons surprisingly, 2 sets of the triple barrel turrets.

The last 3 ships were longer than the other ships but carried the same general shape. It has the most cannons with from what he could tell, up to 4 pairs of triple barrel turrets. There were also plenty of what looks to be Point Defence Weapons, and currently, every single one of those guns were aimed at his ship.

As such brings him to his current predicament. The unknown alien race seems to be able to detect his ship regardless of the stealth systems and were ready to shoot. Regardless of whether the weapons are weak or less advance, his frigate won't be able to withstand 100 cannons firing simultaneously.

"How is this race detecting us?" he asked his officers.

"Unknown sir, situation seems to indicate that they either have better sensors or instead, are seeing us visually," they replied.

"Visual? Yes, stealth systems only hides scanners from sensing, it doesn't make the ship visually invisible," the Lieutenant muttered.

"Lieutenant," one of the officers called, bringing Verik's attention from his thoughts, "I'm currently finding no traces of any Batarian ships and from the looks of it, this race didn't activate the Relay from this side either. It is highly likely that the Batarians and this race, didn't open the Relay."

"Is that so, then what destroyed the Batarians? No, that isn't as important right now," Lieutenant Verik said, "What's important right now is how to deal with this situation?"

The previous officer continued, "Also sir, I'm currently detecting no traces of Element Zero from their ship or station. In fact the only element zero the sensors can tell are the ones we're emitting and the Mass Relay."

"What?" Verik snapped his head towards the officer, "Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir."

Verik turned back to the screen showing the alien station, "Amazing...to think that this race was capable of creating such large ships without Element Zero."

Every single race the Citadel have met have utilised Element Zero. It was the most common feature of all space-faring species. Nearly every technology the council has implements Element Zero into it.

"Sir, I'm receiving a hail from the alien ship."

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts Lieutenant ordered, "Open it."

A voice speaking out surprisingly in the Salarian language came from the speakers.

_"Attention unknown vessel, you are trespassing on SDF air space, surrender and power down your ship. This is your only warning. I repeat. Surrender and power down your ship."_

Silence came in the CIC of the frigate as the message repeated itself.

One of the officers turned to the Lieutenant, "Sir?"

Lieutenant Manis is now stuck in another dilemma. The Turian fleet on the other side of the Relay is currently waiting for a message to be sent by them, informing the Turians of the situation. If they don't receive the message, the Turians are to automatically assume that the enemy have destroyed the frigate, and are to proceed through the Relay to engage the aliens.

However, if they do send a message, the aliens could interpret the act as non-surrendering and begin to bombard them with cannon fire.

Both acts will cause war between the Citadel and the unknown race and the Turians are only waiting for five more minutes.

On the other hand, informing the aliens of a large fleet on the other side of the Relay could be taken as a sign of an invasion force.

"Sir, the unknowns are powering their weapons. Its generating more power than anything seen before."

"Sir, the unknown ships are moving."

The message was still repeating itself while Lieutenant Verik was still choosing between his choices.

Unfortunately for the Lieutenant, the choice was taken away by a single sentence.

"Lieutenant! The Relay is activating!"

Eyes widening, Verik instantly went over the sensors to show that the Relay is indeed activating. Dread quickly filled the Salarian as he realised what is happening. The Turians are coming through.

* * *

**On the other side of Relay 314**

"Admiral Krutus, the fleet is ready," Lieutenant Commander Frakira reported.

Admiral Krutus nodded as he looked over the CIC images showing the entire fleet at his command. The suppression force consist of ships from the 1st fleet, to the 16th fleet. Numbering at the total of 1600 ships it also included 10 dreadnoughts, some taken from other fleets. One of which is the flagship he is riding on, _Pavalen's Honour_. This is the largest concentration of ships to occur ever since the Krogan Rebellions.

The Asari ships carrying the diplomats will be arriving a few more days in Galactic Standard time. Days that they don't have. The entire fleet as given the order to wait for 10 minutes while the STG do their job of scouting. If a message came back from the Relay they are to respond accordingly. If a message doesn't come, they are to go through to confirm the status of the STG frigate and if needed attack the alien force.

There were still 5 minutes left before the fleet was required to go through when a message came from the Hierarchy. It gave the instructions to send the fleet through and make the enemy race surrender, with force if necessary. The reason was not known but orders were orders and as Turians, they obey the orders regardless of how much they hate it.

"Give the order, all ships are to move through the Relay."

The hundreds of frigates and cruisers all moved as one as the Relay started to glow brighter before tendrils of energy branched off from the blue core, sending the fleet, thousands of kilometres away from their position.

"We are estimated to enter the unknown system within a few seconds," one of the ensigns said.

"I want all ships to prime their weapons and get ready to fire. Fighters are to prepare themselves. We are facing unknowns here, we have no idea on their numbers or their technology so be ready for anything," the Admiral ordered.

Soon the blue light of the Mass Effect fields disappeared with the entire fleet entering the Arcturus System. Sensors were instantly active as technicians scanned the area.

"Scans shows 3 large planets orbiting a star. One of them has a city and seems to have lots of satellites for some reason. About 300,000 kilometres away from the planet I'm reading up to 35 contacts, I'm not picking up the STG frigate though it may be because it still has its stealth system on."

Admiral Krutus took a deep breath as he surveyed the scene, at the moment they currently have more ships than the unknown so that's reassuring, next was how advance the race is, "What can you tell me about the contacts?"

Silence, came as the answer causing the Admiral to press his mandibles together, "What's wrong?"

Snapping out of his stupor, the officer turned to the Admiral, "Sorry sir, its just that the sensors are showing 20 cruiser sized ships, more than 10 ships are dreadnought sized and 5 ships are bigger than the Destiny Ascension."

The last statement shocked most of the crew in the CIC to the same silence the officer had. 20 cruisers was understandable, 10 dreadnoughts while surprising and a bit worrying was still acceptable, but 5 ships bigger than the Destiny Ascension was ridiculous. The Destiny Ascension was the pride of the Asari fleet being 3.5 kilometres long. There exist only one in the entire Citadel fleet and yet here is a race with 5 ships bigger than that.

"How in the name of the spirits, did this race manage to build ships that large without burning up their Element Zero Cores?" the Admiral asks.

Then came the next shock, "Uh...sir? I reading no signs of Element Zero on their ships."

If the Admiral was drinking, this will be the perfect time for a spit take. "..What?"

Before the Admiral can even contemplate that sentence, the comms officers calls out, "Admiral Krutus, I'm receiving hails from one of their ships. Its being broadcast on a continuous loop."

"Play it."

_"Attention unknown vessel, you are trespassing on SDF air space, surrender and power down your ship. This is your only warning. I repeat. Surrender and power down your ship."_

"How did they obtain the Salarian language?" Admiral Krutus asks as his omni-tool shows that the language being played is the Salarian language.

The Lieutenant next to him shook his head, "Unknown sir, they could have taken it fro-wait, I'm receiving another hail sir, its from the STG frigate _Strike First_."

In front of the Admiral, a holographic screen appeared, showing the Salarian Lieutenant.

"Admiral Krutus, just what are you doing?" shouted the Lieutenant, rage filling the Salarians face.

"Following orders, there have been a change of plans. The entire fleet was given the order to move in and suppress this new race by any means necessary." the Admiral replied smoothly.

"That's impossible, the council wouldn't give such an order."

"The Hierarchy was the one that gave the order, and as much as I hate to say it, we Turians follow orders from the Hierarchy first."

"This is an outrage Admiral! The councillors won't accept this."

"I know, I would suggest you evacuate from this place, it will soon become a war zone."

"Fine, but the Councillors will hear a full report coming from me."

With that the screen close off, with the Turian refocused back on the holographic map as the STG frigate soon left the system via the Mass Relay. Signalling the comms officer Krutus ordered, "Hail the ship that is broadcasting, tell them to surrender or they will be fired upon. Make sure to use the Salarian language."

"Yes sir."

A moment of silence occurred as the message is being sent. "Admiral, the ships are aiming their guns towards us."

"Sir I got a reply."

"Well what is it."

"They refused."

While the Admiral was hoping for no bloodshed it seems that he has no choice. "Very well, all ships are to engage at will once we're in range. GARDIAN lasers are to be active just in case. I want to finish this as quickly as possible."

"Yes Sir."

The fleet of 1600 ships moved together. With the dreadnoughts long range they fired first. The _Pavalen's Honour _shuddered as it fired its Mass Accelerator Cannon. 10 Rounds travelling at 1.3% the speed of light flew across the night sky before impacting on the SDF's ships. To the surprise of the Admiral, instead of punching through the ships, the rounds instead hit a blue bubble like field that rippled from the point of impact. When it disappeared the ships were completely undamaged. The same thing happened to all the other ships. Before the Admiral can even voice his shock the retaliation came.

Hundreds of explosions rocked the entire area where the Turian fleet was. Massive orbs of pure energy ripped apart the frigates and cruisers. The shock wave of the explosion was enough to knock several ships into each other causing even more destruction.

"Sir, the frigates _Spear of the Spirits_ and _Resolution_ are down. Also the cruisers-"

"Sir, we have over 500 ships destroyed and 4 dreadnoughts confirmed down-"

" The shields are down, massive damages in the hull and thrusters sir, we are leaking air in sector 22."

Admiral Krutus dragged himself back onto the table as the explosion knocked him down, "What in the name of Pavalen hit us?"

One of the officers replied, "Sir whatever it was, it was undetectable and exploded with a force of 430 megatons, it was stronger than anything we have ever used."

Blood drained from the Admiral's face, "Did we get hit by nukes?"

The officer shook his head, "No sir, there wasn't any sign of radiation. Whatever it was, it was pure energy conversion."

Only a few minutes in the battle and they have already lost over a quarter of their entire fleet.

"Admiral, I'm reading massive energy surges at the alien ships!"

* * *

"Contacts, coming through the Relay, five, ten, twenty-seven, forty-three, fifty-six, its still rising."

Captain Roy can only watch with widening eyes as a gigantic fleet far outnumbering his own came through the Transit Gate. While majority of the ships seems to be corvette sized or about the same size as his frigates, there were a few that matched the Destroyers in size.

"Alice, how many are there?"

The AI re-materialised before facing the Captain, "Sensors read up to 1600 ships not including the Salarian ship from before though it seems to have left. From what I have gathered from the Salarian computers, these belong to the other race of the Citadel Council, the Turians."

"What can you tell me about the Turians?"

"They are an avian like race, bipedal, and from the looks of it, surprisingly similar to us. They are a militaristic race and have doctrines similar to our own only we are far more diverse."

"If the entire human race went up against them can we win?"

"In terms of numbers they outnumber us, being at least 3 times the size of our full fleet. However, in terms of technology, we are of much higher quality than the Citadel. Unless they play real smart with their numbers, we can win against the Turians. Against the entire Citadel Council, not even I can predict that without more information."

Alice's body shifted for a moment before creating what seems to be a small letter, "Sir, one the alien vessel is hailing us, with a message in the Salarian language."

Captain Cruz turned to the AI of his ship, "Open it."

_"This is the Turian Suppression Force, under the laws of the Hierarchy and the Citadel Council, you are to surrender your ships and prepare to be boarded. Failure to do so and we will destroy you."_

Silence came on the bridge as the soldiers look to their captain for instructions.

Captain Roy, took a deep breath before saying, "When the Cingrinus invaded, we didn't have any fancy technology or space ships to fight back. All we had was weak computers, old fighters and ourselves. Yet despite this we still won. Then we got invaded again, this time by the Aquiods. We once again proved our might when we brought them down from their large ships. Shortly after that, we got invaded by the Reagents. Like all the other times, we manage to defeat against forces with far superior technology and numbers," he glared at the troops surrounding him, "Why should this be any different? These alien bastards tried to snuff out humanity many times before in the past and yet each time we won. We are the ones that prevailed in the end. And just like before, we will win this. Remember our motto people, 'We do not go quietly into the night. We do not vanish without a fight. We're going to live. We're going to survive. WE ARE HUMANITY! AND WE DO NOT SURRENDER!'"

Cheers filled every channel in the SDF side. A smile appeared on the Captain's face before vanishing as he stated, "Alice you know what to do."

The young girl gave a sharp but playful salute as she sent the refusal message, "Captain the reinforcements from command won't reach here until 10 minutes."

"I'm pretty sure we can at least hold for 10 minutes," the Captain said, "Activate the mines, ship formation Gamma, charge up the Wave Motion Cannon, set it to fire mode Meteor Shower, we are trying to take down as many as possible. Defence satellites are to fire at will the moment it starts. How are the drones doing?"

"The drones are ready to be launched at any time. Drillers and Shooters are set, and fighters are ready to whoop some ass sir," the comms officer answered

"SIR THEY'RE FIRING!" shouted a soldier.

From the Turian side, 10 fast streaks of light flew towards their position. Just before it hit, the forcefield rippled as it deflected the rounds from hitting the hull.

"Shields down to 93%."

The Captain paused for a moment letting that statement sink in. Blinking he asked, "That's all?"

"That's all sir," the officer chuckled, "It seems that their weapons are weaker than expected."

"Captain, the mines are active and armed." said Alice as a screen appeared showing bright yellow circles enveloping red triangles.

Shock waves shook the bridge as the explosions of the stealth mines went off. These antimatter mines are strong enough to rip through a Cingrinus City Destroyer's forcefield and they were known to have some of the strongest shields ever created. A SDF battlecruiser's shields will just barely be able to withstand a direct blast from one of these mines.

"Sir Wave Motion Cannon is fully charged at 120%"

"Fire!" roared the Captain. On the bows of the SDF ships, a small opening uncovered itself as blue particles began to gather. Then, like the fury of the gods, giant beams of blue light flew towards the Turian fleet.

* * *

"Incoming!" shouted one of the soldiers as the blue beam of death flew towards their positions. To the surprise of the Turians however, the beams contracted 1000 kilometres away before splitting off into hundreds of smaller beams. Fire balls engulfed the entire air space as ship after ship was destroyed, the energy beams piercing through the armour and completely ignoring the shields. Some were unlucky enough to be caught within the explosions of the destroyed ships.

"By the spirits..." muttered the Admiral, "What is this race?" The concept of direct energy weapons was not new to the Citadel races. However, to actually create an energy weapon powerful enough to cross vast distances in order to be use as main weapons, are still theoretical.

"We've lost the 3rd, 6th, 7th, and the 14th fleet sir. We've also lost the dreadnoughts _Unbreakable_, and _Impassable_. The rest are either too badly damaged or the crew in them are dead."

The entire fleet had a total of 1600 ships at the beginning. Now there are less than 700 ships. Over 900 ships have been destroyed within the first 3 minutes of the battle and many more suffering damages or are incapable of battle. Thousands of Turian lives have been lost and yet they have yet to even damage the enemy fleet.

Knowing he had to act quickly, Admiral Krutus ordered, "Those that are capable, fire everything you have at those ships, concentrate fire, those shields must have a limit. The damage ones are to retreat beyond the relay. Get the fighters out there now. Have the 2nd and 5th fleet flank them from the sides."

Lieutenant Frakira asked, "Are you sure Admiral? A retreat would be a better option right now. We know too little of their capabilities." Turians have strict military doctrines and one of them includes learning about the enemy first and not charging in blindly.

Shaking his head, the Admiral answered, "We have no choice. We have no idea when they can fire that energy weapon of their's again and I doubt they would be able to continuously fire that weapon no matter how advance they are. All weapons have weaknesses, we just need to know what it is and exploit them."

* * *

The crew cheered as the alien fleet before them quickly reduced in numbers. The cheers were quickly erased as the Turians returned fire only this time there were many times more rounds flying before them. Like before, the forcefield deflect the majority of the rounds however some cruisers show signs of weakening.

"Looks like they got a pretty good fire rate," the Captain stated before asking, "How long before we can fire the Wave Motion Cannon again?"

The AI did a quick check within half a second before answering, "About 5 mins at the current recharge rate. The reinforcements will take another 7 minutes."

"Alright, all ships fire at will with whatever you have. Get the ODS firing as well." ordered the Captain, "Oh and Alice?"

"Yes Captain?" the small girl asked.

"Release the drones."

* * *

**AND DONE!  
**

**Sorry for those who hate cliff hangers.**

**Hope you enjoy the battle scenes. They are not really original but you can't really get much tactics at the current moment. Not when the number difference is so big. I wanted originally to do something like what Space Battleship Yamato did when she plunged straight into a giant fleet by herself and literally caused mass panic before ending the battle by firing the WMC at a planet causing it to explode destroying the entire fleet.**

**The speech to be truthful wasn't my best at all. I suck at telling stories with very descriptive scenes. Its hard to express them correctly.**

**And I didn't show much new tech either. So sorry about that. The next chapter will show some of the newer toys that my Humanity will have courtesy of the invading aliens from the past.**

**Codex**

**SDF ship classes**

**Corvettes 200 - 500 metres**

**Frigates 500 -700 metres**

**Destroyers 1,000-1,500 metres**

**Cruisers 1,700 - 2,100 metres**

**Carriers 4,000 - 5,000 metres**

**Battlecruisers 6,000 - 8,000 metres**

**Dreadnoughts 9,000 - 11,000 metres**

**Battleships 12,000 - 13,000 metres**

**Supercarriers 14,000 - 15,000 metres**

**Superdreadnoughts 17,000 metres - 18,000 metres**

**Capital Ships 19,000 - 20,000 metres**

**SDF ships**

**Corvettes - **Lightly armoured but highly manoeuvrable. These are the scout ships of the fleets and are mainly used to swarm the enemy or for patrols. They carry the least amount of guns and while they do have a WMC, it is rarely used since this ship is more useful for its mobility. It is also used as a stealth ship given its small stature. Many scientific vessels and exploration ones such as the Prometheus-type is within the corvette class.

**Frigates** - The backbone of many fleets, this class of ship is one of the most numerous. They carry the standard equipment for most ships and are considered the bases for many ship designs of the larger classes. Like the corvette, they are also used for stealth operations.

**Destroyers** - Unique to the human fleets. This class of ship is design for only one thing. Anti-ship warfare. Its very design was made to fight against enemy ships regardless of what class it is. It is prepared with a unique set of armaments designed to take on any ship it encounters and easily adaptable to the situation. Another unique setting was that it can be remodelled to have literally thousands of missile silos and drones along with a very intensive electronic system.

**Cruisers **- Second most numerous. These ships are the bridge between a frigate and a dreadnought. Design to support both classes, it can also do stand alone missions if required and carries its own set of fighters and drones.

**Carriers** - Another unique ship class only for humanity. This ship was designed to bring support to the other ships by providing thousands of fighters and drones. It does have a WMC but like the corvette it rarely is used. Instead it is saved in case the ship needs to travel through FTL to escape. It usually sits at the back of the fleet.

**Battlecruisers** - A larger and much meaner cruiser. These are the ones in charge of leading fleets or representing when a dreadnought is unavailable. They have much more fire power than a regular cruiser and still retains the mobility of one.

**Dreadnoughts **- Generally the flag ships of fleets. These behemoths are capable of taking entire fleets on their own. They have extremely dense hulls and powerful shields making them nearly impossible to take down.

**Battleships **- Basically, the long range artillery ships of the fleet. Similar to a dreadnought, they trade mobility for fire power and defence. The main difference however is the range. Battleships are capable of firing much farther than many other ships. In fact, it is because that they fire so far that some of the range is rendered useless since the distance is long enough to give the enemy enough time to dodge.

**Supercarriers** - In the nickname given by the soldiers. A giant mobile flying base. Unlike the regular carriers, these flying fortresses are capable of going head to head with other ships while still fulfilling its role as a support craft in transporting fighters and troops. When landed on a planet, they essentially function as temporary bases. One of these ships are capable of supply an entire army for weeks even months if necessary.

**Superdreadnoughts** - There are only 4 of these ships in existence. Each one is armed with 3 Wave Motion Engines and 2 Wave Motion guns. These ships can literally shrug off almost anything. Not much else is revealed.

**Capital Ships** - There exist only one of these ships. The _Noah_. It is the biggest ship ever created by mankind. More powerful than any other ship and carries 4 Wave motion engines. This ship is powerful enough to enter the sun and exit without any damage. These leviathans are capable of taking on entire armies by itself and functions as a carrier as well.

**Stealth Antimatter Mines:** Stealth Antimatter Mines or SAMMs are traingular pyramid shaped mines. Inside they contain up to 10 kilograms of antimatter providing up to 430 megatons of TNT. These mines remains invisible to both sensors and are small enough to be ignored as debris. It is capable of being invisible and has the ability to literally chase the enemy ships. If the enemy ship is too fast it has the ability to use part of its ordinance as a fuel to launch itself at high speeds towards the enemy.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys next time!**


End file.
